


hold me up

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Keith (Voltron), hardly edited, strength kink if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: the thrill of getting caught is half the fun





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was stressin' about classes so i kind of just pooped this out  
> plus i'm tryna practice smut so..... i love y'all hope u enjoy????

Lance tried to keep quiet. He really did. But Keith was just _relentless_  as he fucked the living daylights out of him. They’d barely been lubed up properly before he was shoved against the wall and Keith had his way with him. 

Not that Lance minded, of course. The exact _opposite,_  actually. 

“Haah… Fu-… Keith!” Lance whined as his dick was palmed, and Keith responded by giving him a particularly deep thrust. “Fuck!”

“You’re so good for me, Lance… So open.” Keith moaned against his neck, and Lance could feel his drool soaking into the collar of his tshirt. “If someone walked in right now- oh, _fuck_ …” 

Oh, right. Did he not mention they were in the training room? Because they were fucking in the training room. 

There was a pretty low chance that they would get caught, unless Allura suddenly pulled up some hidden cameras the next day, or Shiro decided to pump some iron or something. 

But the _thrill_  of it drove Keith mad and, well… Lance loved it when he went wild. 

He was shoved out of his thoughts as Keith lifted Lance’s leg and then the other and oh…

_Oh._

Keith was literally fucking him up against a wall. Lance almost came on the spot, but was distracted as a deep, purple hickey was sucked directly against his jaw. 

“Ke- Keith… oh- fuu- _Keith!”_ Lance wobbled and tilted forward, wrapping his arms around his lover’s shoulders for support. Sweat (along with… other fluids) dripped off them like rain and if he was in his right state of mind, he would have griped about having to clean it up later. 

But all he could focus on was Keith; his cock, owning him like no other, his fingers, shoved against Lance’s tongue to keep him quiet, his _voice,_ strained like Lance was driving him just as crazy. 

He had no idea _how_  Keith was holding him up with one hand. But slap his ass and call him Sally if he wasn’t gonna insist on more of this later. 

There were better things to focus on at that moment, though. Specifically, the orgasm that was fast approaching him. 

You see, whilst in the throes of passion, Lance was _not_  a quiet lover. He screamed, whined, cursed… you name a noise, he probably made it. 

Lance knew this. Keith knew this. ~~Everyone else probably knew it, too.~~

Which is why, when he threw his head back and his mouth popped open wide, Keith leaned forward and _bit_  him. Right on the neck, just above his adam’s apple. 

It hurt like a motherfucker, and Lance couldn’t make a sound as he choked on his pained cry. 

Damn if it wasn’t hot though. 

Keith apologetically sucked on the tender skin as he pressed himself firmly against Lance, thus holding him in place against the wall. 

“La- _ance…!”_ Came the strangled moan, and Lance had half a mind to bite him back, but he didn’t. Instead, he squeezed his legs, which were wrapped around Keith’s waist firmly, and tugged his cock in even deeper as the first spurts of cum shot into him. 

“Cum for me, hot stuff.” He murmured, hands coming to pull Keith into a messy kiss. They’d probably be grossed out by the amount of spit they were swapping if they hadn’t just debauched the training room, honestly. 

Instead, they smooched and pet each other for a while as Keith caught his breath, and Lance was almost dropped on his ass at least three times in the five minutes it took for them to calm down. 

“That was… great. Good job, buddy.” Lance weakly gave him a thumbs-up, and Keith rolled his eyes as they collapsed on the cold floor. “Same time next week?”

Keith reached over to rub his thumb across the bruise that was beginning to form under Lance’s chin. It was a gentle touch, and Lance wouldn't admit it, but he totally swooned.

“Sure.”

Then, the doors to the training room whooshed opened. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really really like biting 
> 
> this was also posted on my nsfw tumblr, so don't be alarmed if u see it floating around there???
> 
> edit: i definitely went back and added one more word just so that the word count would be 666. that's just the type of person i am, i'm not sorry.


End file.
